I'm Coming
by KumoFuzei
Summary: "He broke into a sprint, gathering the love that filled his heart and using it as his fuel" A heartbreakingly wonderful story, if I do say so myself, haha :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I do own the rights to this respective story, don't steal it ^_^  
><strong>

**So here it is, the christmas fic I came up with. It's one of three fics I'll release today and one of four which I'll release before christmas is over. That's right, I'm releasing on christmas (It'll be christmas where I am before it's christmas on here.**

* * *

><p>Matt looked at the door solemnly as it closed. It was over... she'd left him...<p>

[Flashback – five minutes ago]

Matt ran his fingers through her luscious brown locks while she ran hers through his own blonde hair. He had his free hand rested on her bare leg but he moved it slowly upwards to the simple pink dress she wore. She moved his hand back onto his black jeans and pulled him closer by pushing on the back of his navy blue shirt gently. They were in love.

Mimi slowly pulled away from the kiss as a tear trickled down her cheek. Outside the snowflakes were falling softly and the cars that tried to drive simply couldn't. Inside they sat on a brown leather sofa adjacent to the old brick fireplace. Warmth spilled into the room from the old fireplace and it made Matt and Mimi feel closer than ever before. Or so he thought. "What's wrong?" Matt asked as he wiped the tear away with his thumb, softly, and smiled at her.

"N- Nothing" Mimi sobbed as she held back the tears

"Meems, I know you, tell me, please..." Matt begged with soothing tones. Mimi looked at him and burst out into tears. She had to tell him, it wasn't right if she just walked out, or was it?

"Matt if I tell you then you have to let me do something first" Mimi told him. Matt nodded slowly and watched as Mimi grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and began to write  
>"What you writing?" he chirped in a soft teasing voice<p>

"Matt you have to be patient" Mimi insisted. Matt nodded and Mimi wrote away but eventually she stopped and ripped off the piece of paper. She read it over then crumpled it up and threw it towards the fire.

"Why did you do that?" Matt asked, cheerfully.

"Matt, I don't love you. I never did" Mimi announced, solemnly. She didn't look up, not once.

"Where's this coming from?" Matt asked, slightly panicked but still cheerful

"Matt, I've hated you since the moment I saw you. I got with you so that Tai could get with Sora and you couldn't, there was no other reason" she bit her lip and held back the tears "I can't- I can't stand you" she told him, forcefully.

"Mimi... Mimi you don't mean this, you're just tired" he insisted, panicking.

"No, Matt, it's the truth. I'm sorry but this is goodbye. I can't see you again" Mimi grimaced as she looked down. She hated confrontation.

"Meems..."

"Matt, it is over. Goodbye" Mimi interrupted. She got to her feet and brushed his hand away as he tried to touch her.

She rushed over to the front door and didn't look back once. She put her pink shoes on, grabbed her coat and opened the door and closed it quickly. She didn't look back once, not until she closed the door. It was over...

[Present time]

Matt moped for what seemed like ages before T.K walked in, he was wearing his boxers and nothing else – Kari was with him. T.K spotted Matt and stopped. Kari was still in the room and he'd just come to get a glass of water but this was more important. He checked he wasn't poking out of his blue and white boxers before he walked over. "What's up, Matt?" he asked as he sat down. Matt didn't lift his head. "Where's Mimi?" T.K asked, Matt lifted his head and he looked as if he had been gutted. His eyes were dead and devoid of any emotion. "Matt?" T.K asked, slowly.

"She's gone, T.K" Matt replied, keeping his composure

"I gathered that, where to and why?" T.K asked

"She's left" Matt began

"Matt..." T.K interrupted, worried.

"She's left me" Matt told him, confidently now.

T.K paused for awhile to take it in. "Why?" he asked, careful not to get angry  
>"She said she doesn't love me" Matt explained<p>

"That isn't what she's been saying this past year"

"It's what she said now" Matt protested, firmly.

"Matt you can't just give up. You two love each other!" T.K protested. They heard Kari walking over. She walked over and stood in the doorframe wrapped in a pink dressing gown and looked at the two  
>"Matt, go fight for her. She wanted you then and she still wants you now, I'm sure. Go on, go get 'er" He cheered. Matt looked at him and smiled. He paused and then leapt to his feet. T.K was a little taken aback so he stood up too.<p>

"You're right, T.K!" Matt shouted, shaking his brother by his shoulders and then running over to the fire. He carefully picked out the note without it burning at all – it had luckily hit the grate rather than the flames.

"Yeah I guess so..." T.K muttered, walking over to Kari.

Matt opened the paper and read the letter:

Dear Matt,

I once loved you more than I loved clothes. When you won me that teddy at the carnival I was happier than I've ever been before.

I'm flying off to Hawaii tonight. I got the job! I'm going to be managing creative director of the biggest fashion magazine in America. This means I'm never going to see you again... I'm sorry, Matt. Truly I am. By the time you read this I'll be flying overhead and gone. I truly loved you and it's killing me just to write this letter. I just want you to know it can never be over. You will get someone better than me, you are amazing and don't ever forget that.

I love you, forever and always despite the distance between us.

Your Ex-Girlfriend,

Mimi

Matt closed the letter and looked at them "She's taking a plane, now!" he exclaimed.

"Well go get her then!" Kari cheered. "Go win your girl" she added, with a grin. Matt nodded and gave them a quick salute before he grabbed his brown coat and plain black shoes before he ran out of the apartment. He charged down the stairs and leapt off the last flight, charging out of the front door of the apartment block.

"I'm coming, Mimi." Matt whispered. He ran out of the front door and caught the first cab that came past. "Go Go Go!" Matt screamed as he leapt in. The driver turned around and frowned. "That worked better in the movies" Matt groaned

"Where to?" the driver asked

"Take me to the airport!" Matt shouted. The driver looked at him and then pulled out. The taxi swerved through a few narrow gaps but eventually the cars closed in and they were in the traffic jam. Matt withdrew the letter and read it. He thought of Gabumon's guiding words when he had to leave him for the final time:

"Follow your dreams Matt, let nothing get in the way, your stronger than you know" the voice echoed in his head and Matt looked at the traffic. It wasn't moving.

"I've got to go get the girl I love" Matt told the driver as he threw money at him and leapt out.

"I'm coming for you, Mimi!" Matt screamed above the noise of the traffic. He heard clapping break out from behind him and started to charge between the cars, he had to get there in time.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him but when he checked his phone he saw the time. The plane was going to depart soon and it'd take another two minutes to get there. "Mimi, please wait..." Matt whispered.

-Mimi's P.O.V-

Mimi walked up to the check-in desk as her plane was called out and showed them her boarding pass. They nodded and took her suitcase from her. She looked at her phone and deleted the photo of Matt she had set as her wallpaper before adjusting her cream leather handbag and walking down the chute to take her to the boarding room. She held her ticket tightly in her hand, the pain was heartbreaking.

-Matt's P.O.V-

Matt ran up to the airport, breathless and nearly collapsed. The stairs ahead looked daunting but he couldn't give up, not now. He broke into a sprint, gathering the love that filled his heart and using it as his fuel. He couldn't give her up, not now when he was so close. He ran into the airport and looked around. The omnipresent white light was overpowering and it took him a second to adjust. He spotted the earliest flight to Hawaii and charged through the airport to the docking bay.

-Mimi's P.O.V-

Mimi adjusted her rosy pink coat and waited for them to call out her seating group. How she wished she'd shelled out for first or business class or even had a kid. She'd have to wait till last. She put her ticket in her handbag as first class was called out. It'd be awhile.

-Matt's P.O.V-

Matt charged towards the gate but he ran straight into the guard who stopped him. "Where are you going?" he asked, angrily  
>"I've got to go see her, the girl I love, she's just through there!" Matt shouted<p>

"I'm sure..." the security guard told him "You'll have to buy a ticket like everyone else" he insisted

"How much is a ticket?" Matt asked, withdrawing his wallet  
>"50,000 yen" he told Matt with a stern glare. Matt sighed and handed him his credit card. The guard slipped it into the machine and paused "It's sold out" he announced "Go to front desk and see what they can do for you" he told him fiercely. Matt sighed, he couldn't argue, it was over...<p>

He walked over to front desk "Is there _any_ room at all on the earliest flight to Hawaii that is boarding now?" Matt asked, hopefully. The woman tapped on her computer so Matt tapped his foot. She looked up and shook her head  
>"Sorry, kid, maybe the flight after?" she asked.<p>

"No, it's fine. It doesn't matter now..." Matt told her solemnly as he stepped away from the counter and looked at the last person boarding. The guard put a rope across the entrance and walked away, leaving it vacant.

Matt looked around and decided to take his chances "I'm coming Mimi!" he shouted.

-Mimi's P.O.V-

Mimi walked to the front of the queue and withdrew it from her bag and showed it to the man "Ermm Miss?" he muttered.

"Yeah?" Mimi replied

"That isn't your boarding pass, it's a picture of you and some man on an amusement ride" he told her, handing it back. Mimi looked at it; it was her and Matt on the log flume. She felt nostalgia before she heard a moan from the man behind her.

"Wait there, I'll search for it" Mimi told him, desperately searching through her bag. The queue began to moan so the boarding man jerked his head to the seats

"You're holding up the queue" he told her

"Fine, wait there" Mimi moaned as she walked over and sat down, beginning to search.

-Matt's P.O.V-

Matt ran up to the rope and jumped over it. He charged down the halls panting like he'd been in non-stop Olympic events. He ran into the room but stopped as he saw the boarding man walking into the airplane and closing the door. Matt slowly stopped and looked down at the ground, it was over...

-Mimi's P.O.V [1 minute ago]-

"I found it, see!" she exclaimed, the man sighed and pointed to the airplane. Mimi grinned and walked on, looking back once she sighed. She'd miss Japan.

-Matt's P.O.V-

He heard the security guards coming so he knew he didn't have long. He spotted the ground to plane phone and picked it up and hit the call button immediately. Someone picked up but Matt could care less "Put Mimi Tachikawa on!" Matt shouted

"Excuse me, this line is off-"

"Put Mimi on, now!" Matt shouted.

-Mimi's P.O.V-

"Is there a Mimi Tachikawa on this plane?" a stewardess called. Mimi poked her head out and raised her hand

"That's me" she told the woman, apprehensively. Maybe she was getting upgraded to first class. "Come here, please" the woman insisted. Mimi walked over and was shocked to see a phone thrust in her face.

"Mimi I love you, please don't leave"

"I have to Matt, its goodbye now" Mimi told him, holding back the tears as her throat became scratchy.

"Please just tell them to stop the plane and open the docking bay door!" Matt begged.

"Open the docking bay door, please?" Mimi asked, tentatively.

"We can't" was the immediate response

"Mimi..." Matt whispered down the phone. Mimi nodded and dropped the phone.

-Matt's P.O.V-

"Mimi! Mimi!" Matt shouted "Meems..." he muttered as he finally hung up the phone and banged his head against the doors. He stood there, meekly as he expected the guards to come grab him

"Pick your head up, idiot" a kind voice told him as the feminine finger brushed under his chin and lifted his face up. He slowly did it and felt lips lock with his. He looked at who was on the other end and saw Mimi. Mimi slowly pulled away and smiled.

"I love you and I'll come see you. I want to be with you forever." Matt told her with a grin but as he did the guards grabbed his arms and started to pull him back. Matt struggled but suddenly the airplane marshals and stewardesses grabbed Mimi and started to drag her back.

"Matt!" Mimi shouted, sadness filling her voice

"Mimi Tachikawa, will you marry me?" Matt shouted above the uproar. Mimi looked at him and smiled

"Yes, Yes, a million times yes, I love you Matt!" she shouted as the doors closed slowly and they were separated. Matt was dragged out of the airport and thrown into the snow. It fell on him and chilled him to the bone but one part of him would be forever warm, his heart. He looked at his watch. The next plane would be there soon.

"I'm coming" Matt whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it :D<strong>

**Oh and you may spot some similarities between this and a certain friends(I don't own friends) episode, that's because this is based on that :)**


End file.
